Forum:Changing the wiki URL
Moving the OldSchool RuneScape Wiki URL OldSchool RuneScape is no longer defined by the fact it is from the 2007 backup. There has been numerous update and exclusive content that makes the current game completely different from the 2007 version of the live game. What I'm suggesting is a rebranding/renaming the current wiki URL to either: * 1) oldschool.runescape.wikia.com (URL redirects here) * 2) os.runescape.wikia.com (URL doesn't exist yet) * 3) Other The reasons for this is as follows: * See the first paragraph * It looks better than 2007.runescape.wikia.com. OS or oldschool is more reflective of the current game. * The current game is not called 2007 RuneScape. This sounds like a private server. * The official wiki name is "Old School RuneScape Wiki". This change would be more reflective of the wiki itself. The only problem that we might face is that users are already familiar with the 2007.runescape.wiki URL and the question whether or not this is possible on Wikia's side. The first problem can be fixed if this is possible to move the wiki URL and just have the 2007 url redirected to the new URL. EDIT: Redirection works! If it is possible to change and we do change. old links should not break. http://oldschool.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Spineweilder_is_a_noob converts to http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Spineweilder_is_a_noob =) UPDATE: This is doable unless Wikia has changed their rules. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:URL 03:35, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Discussion Support - oldschool.runescape.wikia.com definitely sounds better than 2007.runescape.wikia.com. I also don't think this will be a big issue for our users if we change the URL, as long as we redirect 2007.runescape.wikia.com to the new URL. I also don't see anyone saying 'its a bad idea' on shoys reddit post yet. 08:58, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Support - It's a more relevant URL to have --Callofduty4 (talk) 09:07, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Support 1 - I would also suggest contacting Fandom to change the magic word to reflect the URL change as well. — KnazO 12:05, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Support - I've always thought this myself, and I agree with all of these points completely. Particularly, changing the URL to oldschool.runescape.wikia.com would make the Wiki more obviously about the official Jagex game, rather than any private server. JohnSixxScott (talk) 12:21, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Support changing to oldschool.runescape.wikia.com. However, the sitename is actually "2007scape Wiki" (try previewing the magic word), so if you do want it to be "Old School RuneScape Wiki" you'd have to ask Wikia Staff to change that too. You'd also need to rename the main page, which is currently at 2007scape Wiki. --Iiii I I I (talk) 14:10, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Support - Per everyone above. -- 15:10, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Support 1 As long as 2007.runescape.wikia still redirect here. 17:34, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Support/Comment - This will be quite the endeavor, as we will have to rebrand the entire site, logos, wordmark and all. We will have to keep in mind how the RuneScape Classic & RS3 wiki utilizes , as it is pertinent to keep us as an inter-language wiki for all the cross platform pages. I will be willing to, of course, help out where I can if it's not as smooth as a transition as we think. Additionally, I think its imperative that even if we do a redirect, we should advertise the change regardless. -- 21:00, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Closed - Kieran is lazy. The URL will be changed to oldschool.runescape.wikia.com. As I'm not an oldschool sysop, Kieran will be "delegated" the task of emailing wikia for the change. 03:35, May 5, 2017 (UTC)